1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training apparatus for racket sports and, in particular, to a training apparatus for tennis and squash, which permits an individual to improve his skills with practice in a relatively small area.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In order to improve the skills of an individual engaging in racket sports such as tennis, squash and the like many different types of training equipment have been devised. One such device includes a flat rigid surface disposed as right angles to the horizontal. An individual strikes a ball which impinges upon the hard surface and the ball bounces off the surface and returns to the individual to be hit again and again. The timing of the returned ball utilizing this type of device in a confined area bears no relationship to the actual response time required when engaging in the actual sport thus, its training usefulness is limited.
Another type of device utilizes a tennis ball which has affixed thereto an elastic band that in turn is connected to a weight resting on the ground. Striking the ball with the racket causes the ball to travel a distance determined by the length of the elastic band and its resiliency and is returned to the individual striking the ball. However, the return path of the ball bears no relation to the actual return on a court in which the game is played. Thus, each time the ball is struck it must be lifted and hit again by the individual, thereby being of limited training value.
Still another type of training device is disclosed in Swedish Pat. No. 355,727 that utilizes a curved shock absorbing surface toward which the ball is aimed. The shock absorbing surface absorbs most of the ball's energy and deflects it downwardly toward a rebound surface whereupon it is returned to the individual who may keep the ball in motion by repeatingly striking it each time it is returned to him. Here again, the training value is limited since the time of return of the ball bears no relationship to the actual time of return in a conventional game of squash or tennis.